


将错就错3

by BITTERSWEET (18779169019)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18779169019/pseuds/BITTERSWEET





	将错就错3

“南南，我在xx酒店，1203房等你” 正在图书馆自习的周震南收到何洛洛这么一条短信，有点摸不着头脑，电话打过去提示对方已关机，他担心何洛洛出事，马不停蹄的赶往酒店。 周震南在门外按了好久的门铃何洛洛才开门，他一见到何洛洛立马扑了上去，“何洛洛，你吓死我了，我以为你被绑架了！”，“傻瓜，我就是手机没电忘带充电器了，你看”何洛洛向周震南挥了挥摁不亮屏幕的手机， “对了，你叫我来有什么事吗？” “不急，我待会告诉你，你看你满头的汗，快先喝口水。” 周震南接过何洛洛递来的水杯，咕咕咕，一杯水被一饮而尽，他是真的渴了。 “南南，对不起，我爱焉栩嘉，请你原谅我” “？？？”周震南没明白何洛洛突然冒出的这句话什么意思，刚想开口却发现视线渐渐模糊，浑身无力向后倒去…… 何洛洛走出酒店，推开了一间ktv的包厢，今天是他们同学的生日会，他和焉栩嘉都去了，期间他编了个借口跑出来在旁边酒店开了个房。 他在包厢角落找到了躺在沙发上的焉栩嘉，果然他又喝醉了，何洛洛轻车熟路的扶起焉栩嘉，对寿星说“我先带嘉嘉回去了，你们慢慢玩，生日快乐”，“好的，洛洛辛苦了，你们路上小心。” 焉栩嘉模模糊糊的听到“十二层到了”，他睁开了点眼睛看了看周围，“何洛洛你怎么带我来酒店了？”何洛洛没说话继续扶着焉栩嘉向前走 “哟，都学会主动献身了，小爷这就满足你，嘿嘿”说完就往何洛洛脸上胡乱亲着。 何洛洛也任由他亲着，掏出房卡打开了房门，焉栩嘉一边亲着一边脱着自己的衣服，两人顺势滚到了床上，何洛洛一个翻身从床边滚了下去，焉栩嘉掰过床上的人压在自己身下三下五除二脱掉了他的衣服，继续亲吻着身下人每一寸肌肤。 何洛洛慢慢的爬到门口，轻轻的打开了门又轻轻的关上……门里是两个人的喘息声…… 周震南意识开始恢复，感觉到身下有异物正在顶弄自己，房内昏暗他看不清身上的人，理智被突如其来的情欲打败，他随着身上人的频率上下迎合着，喉咙里发出嗯啊的呻吟声。 感受到身下人有了反应，焉栩嘉掐住他的腰翻了个面，把他屁股抬起来，周震南配合着他将身体支撑起来，腰微微下沉，翘起臀部，用穴口去蹭身后人的性器，以缓解小穴饥渴的痒感，焉栩嘉感受到了他发来的邀请，抓起两瓣臀肉掰开，狠狠地用力挺入，“唔...”，直接插到了肠道最深处 周震南感受到体内的肉棍随着抽插又涨大了一圈，肠肉紧紧的包裹着阴茎，快速的抽插疯狂刺激着周震南的前列腺，本来疲软的yin茎挺立了起来，还没等周震南用手撸动就被焉栩嘉操射了，周震南的小xue随着喷射紧了紧，刺激的焉栩嘉没控制住也达到了高潮射在了里面。 焉栩嘉退了出来，一股白浊从穴口流了出来，滴答滴答滴在床上，周震南摸了摸滚烫饱满的小腹，心满意足的去抱他的爱人。焉栩嘉也抱住了怀里的人，“我们交往吧，洛洛”，“洛洛？”周震南感觉不对劲，这个人不是何洛洛，他连忙挣开了怀抱，爬去床头打开了灯。 “周震南！” “焉栩嘉！” “怎么是你！” “怎么是你！” 酒精还没全退，焉栩嘉感觉头快炸了，他赶紧把内裤穿上跳下床去找手机，他要好好问问何洛洛这是怎么回事。这边周震南也因为尴尬钻进了被子里，只露出一双眼睛看着焉栩嘉。 焉栩嘉打开手机看到何洛洛十多分钟前发的信息:“嘉嘉，上次我们在浴室你把我当成了南南，对着我说你喜欢我，你应该是真的很喜欢南南吧...我把南南带来了，我要放下你了，祝你幸福。” “我操，何洛洛你他妈个傻逼！” 周震南也明白大概是怎么回事了，看焉栩嘉的反应应该是错把自己当成了何洛洛，“可是焉栩嘉不是喜欢我吗……”，周震南感觉心里有点酸酸的…… 焉栩嘉拨通了何洛洛电话，“何洛洛你现在给我过来，不然你死定了！” “啊？你们不是...”没等何洛洛说完焉栩嘉已经把电话挂断，因为他知道他的小狗狗很听他的话，绝不敢违抗他的命令。 焉栩嘉挂了电话，在周震南边上坐下“南南...对不起，我现在很混乱……” “焉栩嘉你可以亲我一下吗？” “？？？”焉栩嘉不太明白周震南为什么这么说，犹犹豫豫的在周震南柔软的嘴唇上啄了一下就回来了，他没想到周震南直接掀开了被子，全身裸露着跨坐在他身上，主动进攻含住了他的嘴唇，用舌头撬开他的牙齿，舔舐着他口腔的每一寸。 焉栩嘉推开周震南“南南，你怎么了？” “我好像有点喜欢你了焉栩嘉” 周震南抓着焉栩嘉一只手放在自己胸口，“你感受一下我的心跳，是不是很快？” “……” 房内安静的只听得到彼此的呼吸声和心跳声，接着被开门声打破…… 看到床上两人暧昧的姿势，何洛洛呆立在了原地，焉栩嘉你好狠啊，你喊我来就是看你们亲亲我我的吗？何洛洛眼泪又不争气的流了下来…… 看到何洛洛的两个人像被抓奸在床一样慌张，周震南连忙起身抓了件衣服穿上，遮挡住自己尴尬的位置。焉栩嘉刚想说点什么却看见何洛洛哭了，他跑过去抱住何洛洛，用手擦去他脸上的泪痕，“洛洛你别哭啊，我和南南...哎呀...” “我喜欢你何洛洛。” 何洛洛睁着大大的狗狗眼看看焉栩嘉，又看看周震南，一脸疑惑？ “但是我们三个人现在的关系有点复杂……” “洛洛你喜欢我吗？”何洛洛点点头 “那你喜欢南南吗？”何洛洛犹豫了一下点点头 “我也喜欢你和南南，南南也喜欢我和你。” “额……信息量有点大，等我缕缕……”焉栩嘉的话让何洛洛更迷惑了 “你那小脑袋瓜想破头都想不明白的，我们三个人做一次，你用身体去感受。” “南南，你……”何洛洛没想到周震南居然会一脸认真的说出3p这种危险发言……他的脸早已羞得比猴子屁股还红。 更让何洛洛没想到的是焉栩嘉将他横抱了起来，扔在床上。何洛洛想要反抗，周震南却用吻堵住何洛洛想要说话的嘴，腿压住他乱动的双手。 周震南和焉栩嘉上下其手，一个脱何洛洛上衣一个脱何洛洛下裤。周震南一边加重了湿吻一边抚弄着何洛洛胸前两颗红缨，同时下半身也正被焉栩嘉用手插入做着扩张，明明是很羞耻的事但他竟觉得越来越舒服越来越想深入下去…… “唔……”焉栩嘉粗壮的阴茎插入了何洛洛的菊穴，好紧...下面快要被撑破了... “舒服吗宝贝？”，“舒...服...快...一...点...嘉...嘉...”，何洛洛身体随着焉栩嘉的抽插上下晃动，声音也一抖一抖的 “哼...嘉嘉好自私...洛洛我也要”周震南看着焉栩嘉操干何洛洛，也向何洛洛撒起娇来。 “好...南...南...我...帮...你...口...好...不...好” 南南开心的将何洛洛翻了个面，摆成后入式，何洛洛前面小嘴含着一个，后面骚穴夹着一个，随着焉栩嘉的撞击前面也一进一出，爽的他两张嘴都在不停的流着淫液。 这是周震南第一次被何洛洛口，内心过于兴奋激动没多久便口射了，“嗯...洛洛不准吐掉哦，帮我做扩张。”，他把屁股对着何洛洛撅了起来。 焉栩嘉在身后撞击得何洛洛总是对不准周震南的小穴，结果弄了周震南一屁股都是精液，黏糊糊的。何洛洛插入手指做着润滑，一指、二指、三指…… 焉栩嘉看周震南扩张的差不多了，把何洛洛上身抱起，跪坐在自己腿上，从背后揉捏何洛洛的两个乳头，何洛洛身体舒服的不行，理智早被情欲冲昏，任由两人摆弄着他的身体。 周震南面朝两人跨坐在何洛洛身上，用手扶着何洛洛因饥渴已久流了不少黏液的阴茎，对准自己下面的穴口，坐了下去 “唔……”两人同时发出了舒服的呻吟声 周震南吻上了何洛洛身后的焉栩嘉，何洛洛侧过头去舔舐周震南的耳廓，在他的脖子上留下一个一个吻痕。 焉栩嘉下面早已涨得不行，他身体微微向后倾用手撑着床，开始用力的顶弄。焉栩嘉的力度太大，何洛洛根本不需要动，他借着焉栩嘉肏自己的惯性同时肏着周震南，前后都得到了满足的他已经快欲仙欲死了。 周震南和焉栩嘉交换完一个湿吻后又去亲吻何洛洛，焉栩嘉看着何洛洛白皙的后颈肉不自主的就舔了上去，引得何洛洛一阵一阵颤抖 “原来这是你的敏感点啊宝贝” “唔...嘉嘉...别舔那里...好痒...” 焉栩嘉哪里会放过何洛洛，他不仅继续舔舐着，还用牙齿轻咬，用嘴唇厮磨着 “啊...南南...我不行了...我要射了” 何洛洛随着身体一阵猛烈的颤抖泄在了周震南体内，何洛洛大口喘着粗气，可身下人还在继续操弄他的肠肉，南南也没有要起身的意思一直与他口齿交缠，焉栩嘉也继续刺激着他后颈的敏感点，何洛洛再次硬了起来…… “嘿嘿，洛洛你又硬了呢”周震南把何洛洛的手放在自己性器上，“洛洛也帮帮南南嘛”，何洛洛握住周震南的性器，上下撸动，软肉在手里快速变粗变硬，周震南随着焉栩嘉的频率上下吞吐着何洛洛的阴茎，精液混着肠液流了出来，交合之处发出噗噗的水声。 何洛洛此刻已经完全软在了焉栩嘉怀里，焉栩嘉控制了太久没射下体早已忍不住快发狂了，他紧抱着何洛洛加快了抽插 “射我里面嘉嘉，洛洛想给你生孩子...”焉栩嘉听到何洛洛的骚话直接达到了顶点，内射了怀里人满满一肚。 身上的周震南也加快了速度，焉栩嘉握着何洛洛的手一起帮周震南撸动着，两人相继又射了一波。 三个人都喘着粗气，南南起身，肠道里的白浊一股一股的往下流，腿一软直接倒在了床上昏睡过去。 何洛洛转了个身倒在了焉栩嘉怀里，焉栩嘉用手指堵住了何洛洛身下的豁口，“洛洛不是要给我生孩子吗，我的子孙后代可不能都流掉了，夹紧宝贝。” “唔...嘉嘉你好坏呀。”何洛洛软绵绵的小拳头砸在身上像挠痒痒一样。 “你不是就喜欢我坏嘛”焉栩嘉一脸得意，“还有力气起来吗？” “起不来了，需要嘉嘉抱抱”，说完用头往焉栩嘉脖间蹭着，焉栩嘉感觉身下老二又起了反应，何洛洛你这个妖精！ “我们洛洛是不是刚才没吃饱呀，老公这就满足你”，焉栩嘉把何洛洛公主抱起朝浴室走去 何洛洛在焉栩嘉怀里软绵绵的挣扎着，蹭的焉栩嘉浑身痒痒的，于是又把何洛洛吃干抹净了一次…… 焉栩嘉把何洛洛抱出浴室轻放到床上给他盖好被子后，又将旁边昏睡的周震南抱起给他清洗干净身体放回床上。 折腾了一晚上焉栩嘉也累到不行，躺在两人中间，拢了拢两边的可人儿心满意足的睡着了…… 从此之后三人过上了没羞没臊的幸福生活…… (Fin.)


End file.
